


[REPLAY]

by KiwiScribbles



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Flowey is an IDIOT, Fluff, Gen, Help the SMOL CHILDREN, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, May add more tags lattttter, Sad Fluff, Sans Remembers Resets, past death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribbles/pseuds/KiwiScribbles
Summary: Mount Ebott. A high reaching peak that pierced the clouds.An enigma.A Riddle.A Puzzle.Many humans had heard of the lore of Monsters. It was said that they absorbed SOULs to become stronger. It was said that they were imprisoned underground by a seal of magic called the Barrier. It was said that those who venture up the treacherous rocky paths of the mountain were doomed to never return, snatched away by the MonstersBut then again...Some people want to disappear.





	[REPLAY]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been knee deep in this fandom for almost a year.   
> Still haven't played the actual game yet.  
> Decided it was about time I wrote something.  
> Tell me about typos please!  
> Enjoy!

__

When news of the prince's death first arrived, the initial feeling was disbelief. It was quickly followed by an overwhelming sense of a grief and loss. And to make it worse:

It just so happened that the human child the royal couple had adopted, Chara, had died of severe illness just hours before.

They could not be saved, for the damage had been done. Human systems were much more complex than that of a monsters, therefore making them an enigma to many. Not even the best doctors the Underground had to offer, could the pull the child out of Death's grip. The family wept beside the deceased child for quite some time.

It was said that in his sorrow and grief, the young Asriel had absorbed the SOUL and without hesitation, collected the body and crossed the Barrier. He returned hours later, as twilight began to fall.

His broken body disintegrated into dust, scattering over the golden flowers of the throne room.

He still had the child's body held in his arms when he fell. And when the mortified King and Queen arrived, all they found was a pile of heaped, grey dust next to a bloodied human body.

As if things couldn't get any worse.

It wasn't long before the whole kingdom was mourning the untimely deaths of the children along with their King and Queen. Many sobbed quietly to themselves in the streets and there was not a dry eye to be seen.

The flame of hope had been extinguished once again.

Lost in his grief, the King lashed out in anger. In a fit of rage, he announced publicly that any human to fall into their world, were to be killed on sight. He had received an uproar of approval from the citizens. His words were full of spite and malice for the Humans. He did not see the look of sheer horror on his wife's tear stained face as he spoke. There had been a brief, heated argument between the two afterwards. An exchange of hatred and disdain.

_"How could you?! When one of your_ _**dead children** _ _was a human! You should be ashamed of yourself."_

Without looking back the Queen, Toriel , gathered her things and left. She took the child's body with her, proclaiming that she wished to give them a proper burial. The King, Asgore, had not stopped her. What was the point? It was to late to change her mind  He wished her well, though received no answer and retreated back into the solitude of his castle. Toriel made her home in the Ruins at the far edge of the Underground. She closed herself off from society, leading a single life.

She kept to her word and buried the her child in a bed of small golden flowers, underneath the gaping hole that allowed people to enter the Underground. She did it in hope that Chara would be able to see the Surface again in the afterlife.

_"I hope to one day see the golden bed of flowers that lay in the centre of my village again."_

Years passed by. The state of the Monsters grew better and life went on, but the spark of hope wasn't as strong as it had once been.   
  


Until one fateful day, when a small girl slept in a thick bed of flowers.  
  
  
  



End file.
